Tulipan rojo
by doramassilvi
Summary: Participó en el evento de "Sentimientos florales" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction, un pequeño oneshot dedicado exclusivamente a la flor de tulipán rojo, una flor que simboliza el amor en su expresión mas pura y real.
Aquí les dejo mi oneshot sobre este evento, es la primera vez que participo en uno, pero no que hice un fic, asi que espero que sea de su agrado…

Aclaro también que todo está hablado desde la expectativa de alguien externo, puede confundir, ya que Juvia habla en tercera persona, pero bueno de todos modos lo necesito aclarar por las dudas.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima, y este fic Participa en el evento: "Sentimientos florales" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction_

* * *

" _Frases importantes y que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic, pueden estar en alguna parte del texto o simplemente pueden estar al final como es mi costumbre"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

 _-Son pensamientos de los personajes, aunque es muy probable que de todos modos lo vaya aclarando en el transcurso de quien es el pensamiento ya que no me gusta ponerle POV en particular-_

* * *

 **Tulipán rojo**

Todos volvían a estar reunidos, luego de lo que ocurrió en avatar.

" _Fairy Tail resurgió de las cenizas para arder con la llama más dorada y hermosa nunca antes vista perpetuándose e instalándose en el gremio una vez más."_

Pero como era necesario y ya había pasado incontables veces, tenían que reconstruir el gremio todos juntos con sus propias manos.

Algunos decidieron volver a ese lugar que fue su casa durante ese año para poder llevar sus cosas a la ciudad de Magnolia y acordaron reunirse todos al día siguiente en dicha ciudad para ayudar en la reconstrucción del gremio.

Ese fue el caso de Gray y Juvia, de alguna manera mientras ellos caminaban a esa casa en el que compartieron momentos juntos; el silencio se había instalado aunque estaba lejos de molestarles.

Un silencio que no era incomodo que solamente estaba ahí para brindarles tranquilidad y paz a su alma luego de lo que pasaron.

Cuando llegaron, se pusieron a ordenar varias cosas y a sacar cajas para que sea más fácil el traslado de sus objetos personales.

Juvia por su parte recorrió con la mirada la casa con un deje de melancolía mezclada con felicidad; pues era más que natural extrañar esa casa como también era notable el hecho de que a ella le ponía muy feliz que todos volvieran a juntarse; después de todo para ella su familia era Fairy Tail.

Un gremio que no se basa en lazos sanguíneos y en donde quieran que estén sus corazones siempre estarían unidos sin importar que rumbo en sus vidas tomen.

Paso momentos difíciles con el hecho de que Gray hubiera desaparecido esos 6 meses restantes para tener que infiltrarse obteniendo información de los grupos adoradores de Zeref a su paso y por un lado no podía dejarse de preocupar el simple hecho de que él siempre tuviera que arriesgarse de esa manera.

También estaba sumamente agradecida con Natsu y ella quería decírselo pero por alguna razón pensó que aún no era el momento correcto.

Gray y Erza se culparían por el simple hecho de que la encontraron de esa manera, asi que le hizo prometer a Wendy y Charlie que no dirían nada; y que a su vez se los dijeran a Natsu y Lucy para que callaran lo de la lluvia y que cayera enferma como consecuencia de aquello.

Lo que menos quería era dejarle a ambos un poco de culpabilidad, ya que ella entendía sus motivos y sobre todo, en ningún momento ella lo había culpado o incluso nunca sintió la necesidad de que le pida perdón por algo que ni siquiera fue su culpa.

" _Las cosas no podían ser de otra manera"_

-Juvia, ¿Estas lista?-El mago de hielo entro a la habitación interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento y sorprendiéndola por leves segundos hasta que reacciono y solo atino a afirmar con la cabeza.

\- Está bien…- Suspiro pesadamente apoyándose con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta, parecía un poco fuera de sí como si estuviera analizando que palabras decir a continuación y eso puso un poco nerviosa a Juvia.

-Juvia, sobre lo que paso en avatar…- Una sirena de alarma sonó en su cabeza indicándole que no quería escuchar eso, ella comprendía lo que paso; de hecho no esperaba que él le pidiese perdón luego de volverlo a encontrar.

 _ **-Perdón…- Susurro desviando un poco la mirada- Después hablamos…**_

Sinceramente pensaba que eso acabaría ahí, pero de verdad que él estuviera intentando disculparse una vez más era extraño.

-Gray-sama… no necesita…-No encontraba las palabras exactas para decir exactamente lo que pensaba en su mente, era como si su mente se hubiera bloqueado.

 **-Señorita… ¿Necesita ayuda?- Un hombre de unos pasados 30 se había acercado a la peli azul al verla sollozar en un campo lleno de flores.**

Ella recordó algo que había pasado hace 1 semana desde que volvió a ver a Gray, cuando ella se sentía desbastada por dentro, comenzó a caminar y hallo un jardín lleno de flores.

Era tan hermoso y ella deseo alguna vez poder llevar Gray para ver el hermoso panorama frente a sus ojos.

Un hombre se acercó a ella, para consolarla y simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento y comenzó a hablar con él para poder aliviar su dolor; por alguna razón ese señor le daba confianza.

-Juvia necesita mostrarle algo, Gray-sama- Ella exclamo llena de júbilo y felicidad antes de que pudiera decir algo estaba siendo arrastrado por ella.

\- ¿Qué rayos?- Intento regular su respiración ya que habían corrido hasta ese lugar, cuando pudo tranquilizarse vio la vista que se le ofrecía.

-Juvia lo descubrió hace unos días, ¿No es hermoso?-El viento traía consigo el aroma de las flores embriagándolos a ambos y relajándolos.

-¿Qué clase de flores son estas?-Cuestiono viéndolas detenidamente- Nunca las he visto.-

\- Se llaman tulipanes rojos-Se sentó en el pasto acomodando su falda.-Crecen solo en este lugar.-

-Ya veo…-También se sentó pero aún tenía atragantadas las palabras que tenía pensado decirle y se quedó quieto sin hacer ningún movimiento sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Gray-sama, ¿Sabe lo que significan las flores de tulipanes?- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza para verlo mejor con un poco de nerviosismo mezclados en su voz.

\- No lo sé, no soy muy bueno con eso de los significados de las flores- Sonrío mirando con detenimiento las hojas de los arboles moverse y las flores acompañando como si estuvieran bailando.

-Significa…-Se sonrojo un poco desviando la mirada, por alguna razón se volvió más tímida de lo normal y no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Amor eterno…-Susurro con un hilo de voz.

-¿Eh?-Se acercó para escucharla mejor.

-¡Significa " _amor eterno"_ …! -Se giró hacia él gritando sonrojada sin tener en cuenta el espacio reducido en el que estaban sus rostros.

Se separaron rápidamente mirando hacia otro lado en un manojo de nervios e intentando pensar en una manera de romper el hielo y ese silencio que por primera vez se tornaba incómodo.

-Gray-sama… sabes… ¿Sabes la leyenda del tulipán rojo?- Movió sus dedos aún nerviosa.

-Eh…no…-Se rasco la cabeza aún sin poder mirándola.

-A Juvia se la contaron… y quería compartirlo con Gray-sama-Mordió su labio inferior intentando encontrar las palabras.

-Esta historia se trata sobre un príncipe llamado Farhad y su esposa Shinrin.-Prosiguió con su relato- Se amaban y su vida estaba rodeada de paz.

-Pero algo paso y ellos fueron envueltos en una maldición-Contó observando el cielo despejado.

-Farhad tenía que realizar un viaje por razones de estado y Shinrin se tuvo que quedar sin encontrar consuelo, e intentaba hacer ver que nada pasaba; cuando en realidad sufría y agonizaba por dentro esperando a su amado.- Giro su vista para ver directamente la expresión de Gray y pudo notar un leve fruncido de ceño, se notaba en la mirada que no entendía el motivo por el cual le contaba una historia así.

" _Una historia que hasta un punto se podía reflejar en lo que Juvia vivió ese medio año"_

-Un oscuro presentimiento estrujaba su dolorido corazón y una angustia inexplicable cual llaga viva martirizaba su alma, que la atribulaba constantemente.-Susurro intentado controlar no quebrar su propia voz.

-Farhad cumplió esa misión y regreso feliz, deseando volver a ver a su esposa pero luego él se enteró que ella había muerto.-Las primeras lágrimas no pudo evitar que salieran.

-Él se sentía culpable, desesperado y se dirigió hasta el precipicio arrojándose al abismo sin mirar hacia atrás lo que dejo a su paso.-Oculto su rostro en sus rodillas.

-El esposo comprendió que no podía vivir sin la presencia de ella, asi que opto por buscarla al más allá.-Hipo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero luego de lo que sucedió, del cuerpo de Farhad broto una planta de la que salió una hermosa flor, una flor tan trágica como bella- Limpio sus lágrimas con la palma de sus manos.

-Esa flor era el tulipán rojo, lo que su amor simbolizaba era algo que superaba el tiempo y espacio.- Trago con dificultad- Ese era un amor eterno.

-Por...-Se aclaró la garganta-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?-Murmuro Fullbuster.

-Juvia piensa que Farhad estaba equivocado- Se dirigió hacia una de las flores para tomarla y apreciarla.

-Eso no era lo que quería Shinrin, ellos nunca pudieron hablarse ese tiempo en el que estuvieron separados.-Susurro asumiendo el simple hecho y comprendiendo la historia de ambos.

-Lo que ella quería era verlo feliz, saber que estaba bien y sobre todo; aun después de muerta Juvia está segura de que ella hubiera esperado que fuera feliz y que viviera…-Comento con tristeza-

-Que viviera por los dos.- Añadió a lo antes comentado.

-Eso es lo mismo para Juvia, ella no necesita una disculpa porque nunca pensó en que era su culpa, solo deseaba saber si estaba bien…-La peli azul se dedicó a oler la pequeña flor.

-Yo creo que entiendo a Farhad- Susurro tan bajo que ella no pudo escucharlo.

\- De todos modos pienso disculparme, yo lo necesito-Murmuro enojado y frustrado- Lo que hice no tuvo excusa y no estuvo bien.

-Pero Gray-sama no necesita obligarse y sentirse culpable por…-No logro terminar la frase porque el peli negro le coloco una de las flores en la cabeza.

-Pienso que si Farhad estuviera vivo él le quería decir que lo perdonase por el daño causado y le regalaría una flor para simbolizar eso.-Acentúo sonrojado.

\- Gray-sama… pero esta flor significa…- No pudo completar la frase porque él se había levantando rápidamente sacundiendo su ropa para sacar el pasto acumulado en sus pantalones.

-Ya te dije que no se nada del lenguaje de las flores…-Susurro con voz firme dándose media vuelta.-Debemos irnos.- Dijo sin voltear a verla y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Eh…-Juvia había quedado petrificada.

 _-¿Acaso Juvia está soñando?- La mente de ella no paraba de hacerse preguntas ya que si no escucho mal, el indirectamente le dijo que amaba a Juvia, solo por pensar eso un fuerte sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas y saco esa flor que le había puesto en la cabeza apretándola contra su pecho y ella se decidió a siempre proteger esa flor, incluso si a esta le crecieran espinas; asi como el amor de Juvia._

Se dirigió hacia la casa no sin antes voltear a ver ese campo de flores que tanta paz le dio y le tranquilizo la mente, debido a la fiebre que le produjo tras caer enferma ella no pudo volver y ahora estaba feliz de regresar a ver los tulipanes rojos.

Ella pudo observar una leve silueta que se encontraba en el horizonte, como una sombra que le sonreía feliz desde lejos; ella no pudo entenderlo pero le sonrío inclinando su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

-Querido… deberías dejar de hacer eso- Susurro una mujer de larga cabellera.

-¿Hacer qué?- Se mostró como si nada pudiera perturbarlo y como si él no supiera de qué hablaba.

-¿Harás con eso, con cada pareja que veas en crisis?- La amabilidad residía en sus palabras.

-No quiero que haya más personas que sufran lo mismo que nosotros- Dijo melancólico.

-Aprendí demasiado tarde que hay que vivir por las personas que una ama-Murmuro triste la mujer.

-No fue tu culpa, ya deja de actuar de esta manera- La abrazo tiernamente apoyando su rostro en la cabeza de la figura de la mujer.

-Aunque debo admitir que en mis tiempos los hombres eran más sinceros…- Se separó a escasos metros.

-Quizás haya algo que por el momento le impida decirle cómo se siente…-Murmuro besándolo dulcemente.

-Nuestro trabajo ya está hecho, debemos irnos por el momento.- Afirmo con una sonrisa.

-Y volveremos cuando otra persona que este en una situación parecida venga a este lugar para ayudarlo.-Río complacido.

-Asi es, Te amo Farhad- Su voz empezó a mezclarse con los propios susurros del viento.

\- Yo también, Shinrin-El también desapareció como si fuera parte del mismo viento- Y siempre lo haré.-Termino disolviéndose junto con esa frase prometiéndose amor mutuo.

" _Un amor trágico y puro como las propias flores…"_

" _Una leyenda que perdurara en el corazón de cada persona con uno de los mayores significados que pudiese tener"_

" _Un amor que lo supera todo, incluso a la propia muerte…"_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que la leyenda del tulipán rojo no la conocía y me pareció tan linda, trágica y sobre todo tan parecido a lo que Juvia pudo sentir por aquel entonces, que decidí animarme a ambientarla en avatar; la verdad desee ver la "disculpas" por parte de Gray, pero no me dieron esa alegría asi que yo puedo divagar por varios lados con ese tema xD…

Pero no perdamos las esperanzas, quizás alguna vez en algún off panel aparezca ese momento y yo seré muy feliz.

Agradezco cualquier review, sugerencias, tomatazos (?), cualquier cosa es bienvenida mientras sea con respeto xD…


End file.
